Talk:Warden Commander armor set
Aquisition (SPOILER!) S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R By killing the demon-possessed Sofia (or w/e her name is, Levi's mother). I'd add this to the page, but I don't know how to add spoiler boxes, and this IS a spoiler S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R ChrisChris 23:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :To add a spoiler warning type . This code results in appearing. Loleil 23:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I hope it looks okay now. I will check the set bonus as well, later. DA:O isn't happy with me keeping Firefox open, and I don't even want to think about Alt-Tabbing :D ChrisChris 23:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I retrieved this set immediately after Lothering, with a party of four Level 7 characters, and got Steel (tier 3) pieces. --Crush. 16:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Damn Good The Warden Commander armor is one of my favorite sets in both the looks, and effectiveness. Outstanding armor for a Damage dealing warrior, but really good for one using a shield as well. Second best looking set in the game in my opinion. Cannot upgrade the armor with party chest I was quite surprised to read the claim that putting the armor in the party chest would upgrade it as you level. I just tested that on the PC, and that did not work for me. Note that I actually got the Tier 3 (Steel) set, as the keep was the first thing I did after Ostagar. : How long did you travel before you returned to the chest? --Tierrie 20:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, the page doesn't say anything about needing to travel, but I did try leaving the Keep, entering the party camp, and then going back to the Keep. How much travel is supposedly required? ::: A decent amount - save your game and try going to party camp -> somewhere far away -> camp -> keep. --Tierrie 22:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: Traveled all over the world and back, checked several times, camped in between travels, can't get it to upgrade. -- 23:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Did you level up? --Tierrie 23:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I did this by pulling up a save from my level 17 warrior right before Landsmeet, and trying to upgrade his steel set. So yes, I had leveled a lot since Steel, but did I level up while the armor was in the chest? No. Is that what's required? -- 10:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yes. You're supposed to leave it in there and come back later. --Tierrie 18:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm having a similar problem. Playing on the PC, I left the Steel pieces in the chest (as a lvl 20), then traveled to Haven, Brecilian Outskirts, Circle Tower, Flemeth's Hut, and back to Soldier's Peak. I stopped in camp between every spot and got in two random battles along the way. The armor set was still Steel when I got back. If this is even possible on the PC, it requires more. --Crush. 21:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : I believe what he's saying above is you have to leave it in the chest while you level up. -- 03:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Leaving it and then returning after a level up does not work for me on the PC with the latest patched (i cannot say if it would work or not without them). I obtained the armor at level 7, used it for a while, left it in the chest at level 15, then returned at level 16 and nothing had changed, the armor was still steel. I don't think upgrading the material level is possible on the PC short of console actions of some kind.Tetracycloide 21:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The other method, selling it to a merchant, leaving the area, returning, and buying it back worked for me on the PC with the latest patches but is, as noted, quite expensive. Tetracycloide 21:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) No Set Bonus I have the full Warden Commander set equipped to Alistair and he's not getting the set bonus. I'm at the landsmeet so I can't test on my other warriors right now, but is it something about him or just a glitch? Same person here, I suppose my question is sort of invalid now . He got pissed off at the landsmeet and left. I'd still like my question answered if anyone knows. IT is not a glitch, it's the way the story went, if you choose to let Loghain live and make him a grey warden, Alistair will leave squad permanently and about the set bonus, I believe it only apply to main character?--\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 06:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * That wasn't the question, genius. I also do not receive the bonus when I put all three pieces of the armour on. Tried Sten, and Character. - 07:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Party members seem to not receive the set bonus if equipped while at camp. This applies to all armor sets. In order to get the set bonus, try exiting camp and re-equipping. This bug has already been brought up on the official bioware forums, though there seems to be no response from the devs. 10:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It's bugged! If playing on the xbox 360, then you will get no set bonus whilst wearing it on ANY character. ANY character in camp. Leave camp and equip the set for the bonus. Also might want to brush up on your reading skills. :Any character OTHER THAN THE WARDEN will receive the set bonus. The warden will not receive it EVER. The so-called fix of equipping a grey warden helmet also does not work. It's a shame really because this armor is worthy of wearing through the whole game.--Black Talon 45 08:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) For the xbox 360 there is a warden commander helm and you need to wear it to get the set bonus Warden Commander Shield Okay, for some reason when I defeat Sophia, I will collect her Armor but not her shield because it's never with her, why is this? is not one.. go to blacksmith dryden and buy warden shield or heavy shield etc ... look at the description if you need warden mark on it Thanks! Let's not spread misinformation eh? Sophia drops the shield, but not every time - save before the fight and reload if she doesn't drop it. You should get it under 10 reloads. People are reporting only 2 or 3 reloads to get it. I usually need 4 - 8. 05:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Set Bonus? When Sten has all three pieces of this set equipped his fatigue is reduced by 12%, not the stated 10%. The set is tier 4 at the moment, sten is level 14, and I am playing on the PC with version 1.0 Was the bonus reduced in a later update?Tetracycloide 03:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Level and Armour Materiel I am level 16 and using superior dragon bone armour, however i would like to use this set instead as it looks better and in dragon bone offers the same rating. However when i get the armour at this level it is tear 6 and not 7 - what level do you need to be to trigger different materials spawning? i feel that would be usfull info for this page - or at least the material page Sell your armor to a merchant (or use the party chest). Save, quit game, reload game. It might take a few tries, but you can get to Dragonbone as early as level 15. Candidate for Deletion This should not be deleted. The format of this wiki is that there is a page for the armor set, and then there are pages for each piece of the armor. This is so specific stats of each piece of armor are available. (Edit: Just realized I put this on the set's talk page when the main armor piece was the one as a candidate for deletion.) --UnseenMartyr 22:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think there was a misunderstanding and someone mistook this page for the Set page. I put a short note and clarified this page. -- 00:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Tier information needs to be updated to include tier 2 It is possable to get this, as well as the rest of the set, as tier 2 (grey iron) massive armor. Makes for an interesting rouge chest untill you work up the gold for felons coat/shadow of empire, since it only requires 24 str as grey iron. Item Spawning and Tier When I first came to Warden's Keep on my most recent playthrough, I saved before facing Sophia just to see what tier her items would be. They were at tier 4, so I reloaded and returned at level 18 (when they should be tier 7). I believe because I had already been there, the items had already been spawned so their tier was set in stone. When I killed her at level 18, it was still tier 4. I'm not sure if this merits mentioning in this article or a more general article on tiers or Warden's Keep, but it's something to consider. If you want the max tier Warden Commander Armor, don't set one foot inside Warden's Keep until you're an appropriate level (18?). Lazuli 16:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, drop tier is assigned the moment you unlock the area. However, since it is possible to upgrade the set by selling it to Levi Dryden, then leaving the area and re-buying it, it is hardly a problem. IN 16:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I had no idea. It seems that Bodahn does this as well. Though at level 18 the chest piece is still tier 6. Hmm. Is there an article that talks about how merchants rework tiers? Lazuli 17:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) As far as I can judge, the mechanics of tier upgrades are roughly as follows: (a) you always have to leave the area and come back; (b) you sometimes have to level up during your absence (only the Warden's level is taken into account). By the way, you can get Shale's Brilliant Crystals only on level 19+, so maybe other (re-)purchaseable Tier 7 equipment pieces follow the same rule. IN 18:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. I've been conducting my own informal experiments and I have come to similar conclusions. You've breathed some life back into the game for me, though. Thanks again. Lazuli 19:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure :) IN 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bug with Awakening I seem to recall there is a bug with Awakening and Warden's Keep causing Sentinel Armour to look like the Warden Commander Armour, but I'm not 100% sure. I think the following comment is referring to this bug, but I'd like confirmation from someone who has experienced it. 00:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *If you kill the archdemon and finish Dragon Age Origins while wearing it, it will be possible to obtain an other armor that looks exactly the same but that has other enchantments. The armor is called armor of the sentinel and is found in blackmarsh. *This is true if your character is a human. Using an elf this glitch does not apply. If it applies with female humans remains to be tested. Upgrading Reading the article, I have found it states that only Mikhael and Levi Dryden can be exploited for the upgrading tier trick. I have done it with Janar of Janar Armorers in Orzammar, so I assume there are also other merchants besides those three who work. --Clippy fartman (talk) 13:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) There are only two merchants in the game that do not upgrade. One is the Dryden (cousin) that makes Starfang and the other is random world map encounter (Old Teagrin I think). Every other merchant in the game in both Origins and Awakening can do item upgrades (assuming the item used the "any material" option instead of a fixed material when it was created. Dragon Age II Sophia Dryden appears in Dragon Age II if you allow her to live. Her page mentions that she drops the armor set when defeated. Does anybody have a picture of her in the armor in Dragon Age II? :In her DA2 appearance, Sophia Dryden does not wear the Warden Commander set as seen in DAO, rather, she is equipped with an NPC-only set similar (if not identical) to the Armor of the Fallen. She drops the Robe of Hidden Pockets and some gold. - Theskymoves (talk) 15:23, November 7, 2019 (UTC)